Pooh's Adventures of The Impossible
Pooh's Adventures of The Impossible is an upcoming film to be made by Billy2009. It will appear on Google Drive in a nearby future. Plot Henry Bennett (Ewan McGregor), his physician wife Maria (Naomi Watts), and their three sons Lucas (Tom Holland), Thomas (Samuel Joslin), and Simon (Oaklee Pendergrast) go on a Christmas holiday in 2004 to Khao Lak, Thailand, when a tsunamiinundates the area. Pooh, Tigger, Yogi, Danny, Hunter, Colleen, Blitz, Exile, Stitch, Brer Rabbit, Mr. Peabody, Moley, Perdita, Princess Paw, Ash, Pikachu, Jiminy, Maria and Lucas emerge from the swirling water, with Maria having sustained serious injuries. They find a toddler named Daniel in the wreckage and Maria insists on taking along despite Lucas' reluctance. They are found by locals, who transfer them to a local hospital where Maria encourages Lucas to help others find their family members at the facility. While he is doing that, Maria goes to surgery for her chest injuries and her medical chart is mixed-up with another patient that had died. Lucas and the heroes return to find his mother's bed empty and he is then taken to a tent where children without families are put. The mistake is discovered when Lucas cannot identify any of the dead woman's jewelry and he is subsequently reunited with his mother. Simultaneously, Pongo, the Vultures, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Ratty, Sawyer, Sherman, Shag, Elliot, Henry, Thomas and Simon together have also survived the tsunami, although Henry is injured. The boys are placed on transport under the watch of a woman to take people to the mountains and Henry remains behind to search for his missing family members. Communication facilities are scarce but eventually a tourist named Karl, who was also separated from his family, lends Henry his cell phone to contact his relatives, and volunteers to accompany Henry to look for Maria and Lucas. They search for their families in various places before they arrive at the hospital where Henry sees the woman to whom were entrusted Thomas and Simon. The vehicle carrying Thomas and Simon stops outside the hospital. From a distance, Lucas recognizes his father and while searching him out, Lucas' siblings hear him calling out in frustration. Pooh and friends reunite the other friends in sadness. Henry learns that Maria is at that location and they reunite. Maria has surgery, which she survives, and the following day the family boards, for Maria's further medical treatment, an ambulance airplane to Singapore arranged by their insurance company. Scene #Arriving and Remembering Thailand #Christmas Eve in Thailand #Christmas Day in Thailand #Playing at the Pool #Tsunami #The Heroes Carry and Help Maria #In The Hospital #The Search For Winnie the Pooh and Friends #Help from the Blue Fairy #Call for Help #Sad Reunion #Maria Bids the Heroes to Help the People Trivia *Pongo and Perdita, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Mushu, Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Togepi will guest star in this film. *Princess Paw Paw, Danny, Sawyer and Rat and Mole will make their debuts. *The Blue Fairy will appear to help Pooh and friends. *Louis, Mewtwo, Elsa the Snow Queen, Aisling, Rocky and Bullwinkle, Darby, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Launchpad McQuack, Pajama Sam, Tiny the Puppy, Aladdin, Pinocchio, Kiara, Yoyo, Doc Croc, Discord and Sunset Shimmer will make their appearences to help Pooh and friends. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Travel Films Category:Billy2009 Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Censored films